Maniacal Serenade
by Phoenix Stryder
Summary: The young sun of hope becomes the supernova of destruction.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : All characters in this work are owned and belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama  
  
*Please leave reviews when you're done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Maniacal Serenade  
  
It's strange...it's so quiet now. It's the kind of silence that really isn't silent, because echoes of what just happened are screaming in your mind and body...what did just happen?  
  
       There's blood on my hands...and the walls. There's blood everywhere. I'm not sure where it came from...is it my blood? No, not mine...definantly not my blood. Wait...  
  
       Who am I?  
  
       I have a name...I know I have a name. What was it...God damnit what was my name...  
  
       FATHER!!!!  
  
       "Dad? Dad!? Are you there!? I can...almost see him. Father, my father...he's right there, I can almost touch him...Dad! NO! Don't leave! DAD!"  
  
       My Dad...what was his name...my name...This house, is it mine? I can't remember...damned memory. The blood isn't mine, the house can't be mine, can it...the screams are getting louder in my head. They aren't my screams...they're the screams of...people...and I killed them...each one of them.  
  
       The damned screams, they just won't stop...This house...pictures, of me? Is that me? I haven't seen a mirror in so long, but maybe I have, I can't remember. God damnit, where's the mirror?  
  
       Who  
  
             Am  
  
                   I?  
  
       Would you just stop screaming in my head you bitch!!!??? You screamed that way the entire time I killed you!!! Now you're DEAD! SO STOP MAKING NOISE!  
  
I need to find a mirror…where is the mirror…  
  
"Where the hell is the mirror!?"  
  
A burst of energy shoots from my body, slamming into a wall and through to the other side…then once again, that eerie silence…and the screams. The screams that don't stop. They don't make sense! Whose screams, and why am I hearing them, nobody is here! Nobody alive…  
  
STOP IT! STOP!  
  
Sense? Brief fragments of words…I can't understand, I don't know…damnit! Where is the mirror!?  
  
WHY!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS…?  
  
      Wait...among the noise...my name...she's calling my name...that's right…  
  
my name...  
  
       My name...is Gohan. 


	2. First Stanza : A Mind of my Own

Disclamer : All characters in this work are owned and belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama  
  
*Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review afterwards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
First Stanza :  
  
A mind of my own…  
  
Still hazy…I remember a few details…small ones…father. Why did you leave me again father? You were gone so long…  
  
I see you now, clearer than before…but still a ghost of my imagination. Where did you go? You were so strong…you were everything I aspired to be…where…why did you leave? Was I not good enough for you father? I failed you…  
  
"I gave you everything and still failed!"  
  
I'm worthless now…but…father left…long ago. Why am I here…and what have I done…?  
  
I stood, for the first time I used my legs in what seemed like years. The joints popped, the muscles tensed…I felt every part of my body turn against me…and I fell back to the ground.  
  
My face hit the floor, and was covered in blood…but I didn't wipe it off, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was to weak to lift my arm and head to remove the sticky warm goo from my cheek, or maybe it was because the smell of the blood…smelled…familiar.  
  
A flash, a memory, vivid, a light…I could see, but only for a second. What was it? The image…it felt, pure. I see…her. But who is she? She's beautiful. The grass around her, the trees, all blowing in the gentle breeze.  
  
I know her…she's…the blood, it's hers…she's dead now, whoever she was…was she someone I knew well? Another flash…I'm younger now, I'm reading a book…it's about…mathmatics of some sort…and she enters…  
  
Gohan…you've been studying so much lately…I'm so proud of you…  
  
So proud of you…  
  
So proud…  
  
Mother…  
  
Despite my weakened state I leapt from the floor in shock, horror, every muscle in my stomache spasmed and I felt my throat fill with a sickness taste…I lost it…whatever was once stored within my bowls was now free on the floor, steaming in the cold air.  
  
Mother…  
  
It couldn't be, why would my mother's blood be on the floor…Wait, not just the floor, but the ceiling, the walls…everywhere…the room was covered in her blood…but where was she?  
  
I fell again, to the floor. My hands buried my face within them like a tomb, I never wanted to let go. I pressed my eyes so hard into my palms I saw things behind my skin, images…more memories.  
  
"No! No more memories! Mother! Mother where are you!?"  
  
I leapt up, fell back to my knees, and began to crawl on the floor to the only door…this…was my room?  
  
I'm so proud of you…Gohan? Are you ok?  
  
Are you ok?  
  
Gohan?  
  
No…no it wasn't then…I was younger then. Wasn't I…?  
  
I cried out at the top of my lungs, my voice cracked and went horse, choking me into silence again. I had no choice but to get out of that room, that terrible blood covered hell, hell on earth…and it was in my room….  
  
I reached for the door handle, twisting it and throwing it open, and with the last of my strength I pulled myself through and into the next room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
Are you ok? Gohan, what's wrong…do you want to talk to Mommy?  
  
Do you want to talk to Mommy?  
  
Do you want to talk…?  
  
"NO! I don't want to talk to you damnit! You annoying…"  
  
I caught myself mid-sentence…in horror at my reaction to what was nothing more than…a memory. A false memory at that…it…couldn't be. But her blood, it was hers…it had to be. But what killed her? And how could it have gotten past me…I would kill to protect mother…  
  
Gohan stop it you're hurting me!  
  
Stop it!  
  
Stop!  
  
No…no…  
  
I lay my back against the wall, sliding down flat onto the wooden floor. And surrendered, letting the darkness take me as I passed into the world of dreams. 


	3. Second Stanza : Four Times Over

Second Stanza : Four Times Over  
  
The walls in this room are white…a relief. It's nicer now, without all the mess. Maybe, I should clean up a bit…? I stood from my place on the floor, legs still weak, but thoughts were clearing, and my body grew stronger once more.  
  
I began my long trek across the living room, around the table where I spent countless hours at work studying for meaningless exams that were put before me in school…school, it seemed like years ago…  
  
IToday, class, is the exam over Animal Biology,  
  
Geometric Fractals…  
  
Astronomy…/I  
  
"Enough." Why did I say that out loud…? There was nobody to hear me. Then again…I was hearing a voice. It wasn't mine, was it? I couldn't tell…my mind must still be a little hazy.  
  
It was then that I realized I felt…dirty. Yes, unusually filthy, a feeling I despised more than any other…I should really find a mirror. Where…we must have had mirrors in this house at some time, right?  
  
IIt's in the bathroom…/I  
  
"Who's there!?" I spun, looking for the voice's owner…but, the voice didn't come from anywhere…the voice…was it…not in my head. Couldn't be…I'm not insane. I'm NOT insane.  
  
Yet, I couldn't resist listening to the voice, following it's directions. And into the bathroom I went…and there it stood. Me.  
  
My vision of myself was much different than the mirrored figure before me…my memory showed me as an innocent child, clean, pure…I stared into the man before me…, this couldn't be me. Caked in blood, my eyes red, my skin pale…how pale…when was the last time my flesh saw the light of the sun?  
  
No memory….  
  
INone at all…/I  
  
That voice! That ominous echoing voice! It came from…my hat? I had…a hat? The mirror man wore one…did I as well?  
  
Reaching to my head, I felt it. Rough and leathery, I pulled the red hat from my head.  
  
IThe four star ball was grandpa's…  
  
Here, Gohan, this is for you…  
  
This will help you remember me..  
  
Remember me…how you killed me!!!/I  
  
"Father!? Is that you? DAD!" I dropped the hat, looking frantically around, in search of him, where was he? I heard his voice in my head, clear as day. He must still be alive…where…?  
  
IWhy do you search for me now…  
  
Now…traitor./I  
  
I began to weep, falling to me knees I clutched my face once more and sobbed, soaking through my palms and into my bloodied shirt.  
  
"Daddy…I didn't mean to…Daddy I didn't want to hurt you, or Mommy…I didn't…"  
  
IMurderer! You killed me…  
  
Your mother…  
  
Your friends…/I  
  
I wailed and screamed, thrashing my body across the floor and into the cabinets, smashing them to pieces with my force, regaining control I sat up and looked to the ceiling…  
  
"Father…Daddy…why? What did I do…?"  
  
IFoolish child…to think you are mine…  
  
You…are…mine…/I  
  
"Where…where are you Dad…Daddy?" I could hardly control my words through my tears, my tongue was lose in my mouth, the muscles no longer under my control.  
  
IAt your feet, son…  
  
The same place I lied…  
  
When you killed me./I  
  
Looking down to the ground, I saw it…the four-star dragonball given to me Daddy, who had gotten it from Grandpa…  
  
II am here with you now son…  
  
I will always be here…  
  
To remind you…  
  
Of how you Killed Me…/I 


End file.
